


Day 22: In the shower/tub

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Natasha loves helping Pepper relax after a long day.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Blackhill





	Day 22: In the shower/tub

Natasha would forever be grateful for Tony Stark’s opulent bathrooms. Because it meant that she could sit immersed in hot water with Pepper sitting in her arms, leaning back against her chest, and they had plenty of room.

She was massaging Pepper’s scalp with one hand, enjoying how it made her girlfriend melt. Pepper’s job made her tense nearly all day, every day. And since Natasha was neither allowed to harm or even terrify everyone who made Pepper’s life difficult, she had to content herself with relaxing her girlfriend. And Pepper was looking very relaxed.

She was leaning all her weight on Natasha, with Natasha’s breasts smooshed against her back. Her hands were resting on heavy Natasha’s knees. A glass of wine was set on the edge of the tub, but Natasha knew Pepper was sipping slowly so she didn’t get light headed in the hot water. The perfume of essential oils wafted through the air, and Pepper was breathing them deeply.

Currently Natasha was most fascinated by the flush on Pepper’s face and chest, and she wondered if she could spread it further. While helping Pepper relax, of course. 

She leant in and kissed Pepper’s neck. Pepper hummed and then she sucked in a breath as Natasha’s hands moved further south. 

Natasha splayed one hand over Pepper’s stomach, and with the other, she traced her finger along the rosy circles surrounding her nipples.

“Do you want a little sweetness, Pepper?” 

“Mmm, please. I would love that.”

Natasha loved that Pepper wasn’t afraid to tell her when she wanted something. Pepper didn’t put up walls when Natasha felt the need to take care of her; instead she’d let Natasha in to help.

Natasha left one hand on Pepper’s breasts to touch and cares. She used one knee to spread Pepper’s legs wider, and let her other hand trace the outline of Pepper’s mound. Pepper shivered in her hold, and when Natasha looked, her gaze was zeroed in on Natasha’s hand.

Natasha started slowly, tracing the silky lines of Pepper’s folds before dipping in and letting the tip of her finger tease against Pep’s entrance before dragging it up towards her clit.

Pepper sucked in a breath as Natasha circled her clit, never quite touching.

Natasha let her finger slip down again, and then pressed her middle finger to Pepper’s opening. Pepper almost seemed to pull her in, and Natasha stroked against her walls. Pepper wriggled in Natasha’s arms, and Natasha rubbed harder on the sensitive spot near her entrance. Pepper sighed and rolled her hips into Natasha’s touch.

Natasha kissed her neck again.

“Feeling good?” she asked, like Pepper wasn’t showing her.

“Very,” Pepper said.

Pepper brought a hand to her breast. She rolled the hardened nipple between her fingers and rubbed until it was a bright red. Natasha was delighted to see that her blush was growing lower down her chest.

Natasha continued rubbing her finger against Pepper’s inner wall and brought her thumb up to brush against her clit. Pepper gave a small moan, and Natasha did it again.

She started teasing and rubbing Pepper’s clit while keeping one finger inside her. Pepper’s legs were opening wider in her lapping, letting her body sink deeper into Natasha’s hold. Her eyes were half shut and her mouth was open in the cutest wanting expression.

Natasha switched to swipe her thumb over Pepper’s clit in broad strokes. Pepper gasped and then moaned lowly as Natasha started rubbing over it faster.

“Oh, Tasha...”

Her back was arching and her hips were moving against Natasha’s hand.

“Are you close, Pepper?” Natasha crooned.

“Mmm—”

Natasha pressed her mouth to Pep’s shoulder, nipping lightly with her teeth.

“Will you come for me? Let me make you feel good, Pepper.”

Pepper moaned and squirmed, and then she was coming under Natasha’s hands. Her hips rolled and Natasha worked her through every wave of it until Pepper reached down to still her.

“I’m good, I’m good, it’s enough,” Pepper said, breathing heavily.

“Hmm, for now,” Natasha said and got a laugh from Pepper.

Pepper twisted and kissed her.

“Thank you for that.”

“I love seeing you like that. Every time,” Natasha said.

“Love _you_ ,” Pepper said.

Natasha wrinkled her nose, but the words she whispered into Pepper’s neck said otherwise.

Pepper stretched and made a contented sound. She turned to look at Natasha.

“Do you want to go to bed and I can return the favor?”

“Mmm, let’s,” Natasha said, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
